A Thousand Times Yes
by BuzzCat
Summary: Just a really quick one-shot. Hermione meets Severus in a garden. Written for a challenge.


Hermione sat at her kitchen table, sighing. Summer break had been going for barely a week, and already her homework was finished and she now had nothing to do but dwell on what terrible things could be happening in the wizarding world. She had just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts and the death of Albus Dumbledore had shaken everyone. _Still_, Hermione thought, _he would want us all to be happy._ And she had found happiness, though not where everyone would have thought she should be looking. Indeed, she had found happiness where no one would have looked. And as she sat at the kitchen table, she waited in vain for a letter from the man causing her happiness. She would have to wait no longer. Just then, an owl swooped in through the open window. It was barely on the table before Hermione fairly attacked it to retrieve her letter. It was a scroll with only a few simple lines on it:

_Hermione,_

_I need to see you. Meet me at the garden pool. You know the place._

_Love,_  
_A Man in Love_

Hermione grinned. Her parents wouldn't be home for a few hours yet. She had plenty of time to Apparate there and back. She ran to the mirror and checked her hair and make-up (a girl has to look nice no matter if she's running out to get groceries or going on a date), and Disapparated.

The world came back into focus as Hermione slowly stopped spinning. She was in a beautiful garden, flowers gorgeous in their bloom. She could hear water trickling a little ways off and could smell the sweet scent of summer in the scorched air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relishing the smells and general feel. Refreshed, she opened her eyes and walked along the stone path, smiling. As she came upon a small pool, she saw a dark figure standing over it. Strangely, this made her smile even more.

"Severus," she said. The figure turned to reveal Severus Snape, Potions professor and future headmaster. His face split into an honest-to-goodness smile as he saw Hermione and he opened his arms. She rushed into them, hugging him back. Severus kissed her forehead,

"I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too." she said. They pulled back and began to walk the path, hand in hand.

"So you're a man in love these days, hm?" she asked.

"It would seem so. I have all the symptoms, but I have yet to find a potion that will cure this infernal infatuation." He said. Hermione laughed,

"A grievous affliction it is, then. But it would seem that I suffer the same malady."

"Indeed? And how do you cope with it?" he asked. They had stopped walking and were now facing each other. Hermione took a step closer,

"Well, I try to stay as close to the source as possible. Perhaps that will assist in drawing out the poison, but I haven't seen it work. Indeed, it only makes it stronger. But when I am near the source, the symptoms are suddenly less pressing. In fact, I seem to lose all coherent thought." By now they were nose-to-nose. Severus looked down at her and whispered,

"And I suppose if I were to stay near the source of my affliction, the symptoms would be equally lessened?"

"I would guess so. But I must warn you, this won't deal with the heart of the problem. The roots are very deep, so deep you can't pry them out." She said. Their lips were barely touching, just brushing against each other. Severus looked at Hermione with a look so intense she could feel it in every part of her soul,

"So what if I were to propose a mutual relationship: I remain close to you, and you remain close to me. Perhaps we would both start feeling better." He lightly pressed his lips to Hermione's. She grinned and said lazily,

"I believe such an arrangement would be most agreeable."

"So you'll marry me?" he asked, smoothly dropping to one knee and pulling out a ring. Hermione stared down at him, eyes like saucers. It wasn't a flashy ring by any means. It was simple, a silver ring with one diamond set in the middle. Silently, she nodded, then whispered,

"Yes."

"What was that?" asked Severus, not entirely believing his ears. Happy tears started coursing down Hermione's cheeks,

"Yes yes, a thousand times yes!" He stood and she leapt into his arms, crushing her lips to his as he pulled her close. He slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.


End file.
